


"So What are You?"

by notbrianna



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Explanations, Gen, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bumi tries to figure out how he's related to Bato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"So What are You?"

To the best of everyone’s knowledge they never made any sort of statement as to the nature of their relationship. No heads-up to the kids, no public declarations of love and devotion. They didn’t really need to do any of that, though—not with how much time they spent together, or how they always…saw to the other’s health and happiness making sure that the other was warm enough or always had enough to eat. 

They had been asked why it was that Bato had never gotten married or why Hakoda never remarried.

“Because I didn’t want to,” they would say, and the conversation would end.

And then there was the time that Bumi, when he was about four or five, decided that he needed answers and Hakoda and Bato’s dinner table seemed as good a place as any to get some.

“Hey Bato, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“That,” he said pointing at Katatra, “is my mommy.”

“Okay…”

“And that’s—”

“Say he and she when you’re talking about people, please.”

“He’s my grandpa; so what are you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, my mommy’s daddy is my grandpa…”

“Mmmhmm…”

“And my mommy’s mommy is my grandma…”

“That’s right.”

“But you’re not mommy’s mommy.”

“No, you’re right I’m not,” Bato answered with a chuckle.

“So what are you?”

“BUMI!” Katara exclaimed. “You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.”

“No, that’s alright, I’ll answer. Well, um, I’m someone who cares about your grandfather very much and likes being around him, even though he tells bad jokes and he snores really loud.”


End file.
